johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Land 2: The 6 Golden Coins
Summary Super Mario Land 2: The 6 Golden Coins is a game for the original Game Boy that continues the Game Boy adventures of Everybody's Favorite Plumber. Story After Mario rescues Princess Daisy and liberate Sarasa Land from the evil Tatanga. Mario decides to go back home to Mario Land, only to find that an evil man named Wario has claimed the land as it's own and casted an evil spell over the Land. Mario's only chance to get back his own land is to retrieve his 6 Golden Coins and defeat Wario. Game Modes There's only 3 game files when it starts. You can also erase a file where Mario turns into a bomb and blows up the game file pipe. Johnny's Reviews General Information This game is one of my all-time favorites for the Orignal Game Boy. This game was quite fun and had almost everything that you would expect from a Mario game. Graphics In comparison to the original Super Mario Land the graphics are a huge improvement. The style of graphics makes it *almost* unique to the Mario games seen on regular consoles. Though there's still the same style of spent block (as in once you jump underneath a ? block, the spen block has the same design as in Super Mario World. Plus, the graphics are in the original Game Boy style, which means they're not colorized. Rating: 8.5 Music The soundtrack is also an improvement. Though limited, but they still sound very good, plus some stages have their very own track in it that's heard in only that stage and not any other stage. Rating: '''7 Sound Voice The sounds in this game are also quite good. Though the biggest drawback is that they're borrowed from the NES versions of the previous Mario games with some new sound effects. As for voice, there really isn't any because of the MB limitations of the original Game Boy. '''Rating: '''7 Gameplay/Controls The gameplay tot his game is what you would expect in a Mario game. It's quite simple to learn. Plus, this game (unlike most of the Mario games on the consoles) has some very unique obstacles and traps you must avoid. But the ease of use of this game is also it's weakness. If you're a truely skilled gamer, you'll finish the entire game in just a few hours. But it's a good play for those who like casual-friendly games or somebody who likes game with "ease-of-use". '''Rating: 6.5 Replay Value There's not much to come back to this game...unless you have missed some secret stages in any given zones. But there too few and some of them are quite easy to find. But it's the game's only reason why you should come back. '''Rating: '''2 Final Thoughts Apart from the ease-of-use and low challenge, this game is quite fun to play. It's surely worth the 4 dollars it takes to download from the Nintendo E-Shop on the 3-DS. I would definately recommend this to even those who like to be challenged. '''Overall Rating: '''7.5